


锤基-H探员的保姆大人

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Men in Black: International spoilers, i think, kinda crossover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: 注：黑衣人Au（其实也不算是Au），换个写法的我，当然会有些许透剧（不过有很多是假的XD）你知道Pawny这可爱的小家伙吗？那如果我告诉你，他并不是他看上去的那样呢？Thor = Agent HLoki = PawnyValkyrie = Agent M





	锤基-H探员的保姆大人

“我就要回纽约分部了，从现在开始Pawny就是你的保姆了，Agent H。”

Agent M看着身边的前搭档，坏笑地说着让能让Agent H脸上的笑容逐渐僵硬的话语。他将肩膀上站着的Pawny放到对方的肩膀上，虽然后者的表情也不能再被称为笑容，而是一副哭笑不得的样子。

而另一个当事人，Pawny则是一脸‘要不是小姐她的命令，我才不会当你这家伙的保姆’。

确实，要是自己的照顾对象是一个根本不顾规则，只顾着享受，走一步算一步的人类，Pawny宁可回到最初的地方，守着，即使没有女王的侍卫不完全能称得上是位侍卫。

“听见吗？要不是小姐让我看着你，我才不会留在这里！”

于是，Pawny这么地对Agent H喊道。

再于是，他们两就被Agent M丢在原地了。

\--------- 

“所以，你真的是我的保姆吗？”

“就算你我都不想，我还是你的保姆。”

“不如你就这样回纽约吧，Pawny，没人会发现的。”

“你是白痴吗？” 

“什么？！”

Agent H深深地感受到前搭档对自己的‘爱意’了。

\---------- 

“Pawny，我的墨镜呢？”

“Pawny，我的外套呢？”

“Pawny-”

“Pawny!”

Agent H在屋子里不断地来回走动，企图寻找等会儿工作需要的物品们。

“自己的事自己处理！”

明明就在几个礼拜前还会互相嫌弃对方的人类以及外星人，此时此刻却就犹如同居多年的好友-好吧，他们两的关系还是一样的微妙。

\---------- 

左看看，右看看，确定没人后，他开始变身。

“Pawny，你-”

刚踏进房间的Agent H看着眼前的绿色烟雾，还有慢慢浮现的人形。

Agent H忽然觉得他该向总部报告这件事。

如果眼前这看起来像是人类，但他的职业却又让他觉得对方绝对是外星人。

当然，他漏了个选项。

\---------- 

“Loki？？？！！！”

“哦。。。被发现了。”

没错，被发现的邪神只是很淡定地看着Agent H，或许现在应该称呼他为Thor Odinson了。

。

。

。

。

。

END?

 

小剧场（吧）

“Loki，你是什么时候混进来的？”

Thor直视着坐在沙发上，享受着红茶的Loki，期待着对方能够回答自己的问题。如果阿斯加德人的双眼能够发光，那在  
这一刻，Thor的双眼一定会是闪亮亮的。

“一开始。”

得到答案的雷神兼黑衣人特务Agent H只觉得如果地球的敌人都能像Loki一样轻而易举地混进黑衣人的身边，而且是在不被发现的情况下。

别说是地球了，恐怕这九界，这宇宙都将陷入极大的危险。

说不定会比灭霸什么的紫番薯精还要危险。


End file.
